The Taste of Blood
by Wolfgirl619
Summary: She licked her lips, sinking her fangs into the throbbing vein. She could here the pulse, feel the blood rushing from the heart and throughout the body. The sweet metallic crimson slipped down her throat e ran her tongue over her fangs. "Vlad, I swear I didn't hurt anyone! You've got to believe me!" "Can I still trust you?"
1. Chapter 1

**Yayyyyy. Okay, I really didn't finish the last book of this series, but I think Vlad puts Joss in the hospital in the end and then they were friends again or something. R,R, &R(Read,relax,& review). Also, tell me who you favorite character is!;) By the way. I ship Snow and Vlad together,but just for this story, he might be with my OC. Open to constructive criticism!**

* * *

Prologue-

I was woken up by a terrible noise. It echoed in my ears, peeled the skin off of my body, ripped my head apart and squeezed my brain. It was...the _alarm clock_. "Gahhh." I threw one of my pillow at the wicked thing and covered my head with th other one.

"Raven! Wake up, you're gonna miss the bus!" my adoptive mother yelled.

"Be down in a sec! Or an hour." I mumbled the last part. I decided to back to sleep when my adoptive sister came into my room.

"Wake up. I don't want to be late either! I will splash you with this ice cold water." She held up a large, clear, plastic cup with, like, ten chunks of ice cubes.

"You wouldn't-"*splash*, "ahhhhh!." Valerie laughed a bit and ran out and down the stairs. She could be really annoying sometimes.

I decided it was time to get up. I went into the bathroom I shared with Valerie and dried my face and hair. I looked in the mirror to make sure I got my entire face dry. I have an unusual shade of dark blue eyes, black, choppy hair, and pale skin. I put three thick layers of sunblock and lined my lids with a thick, black eyeliner, brushed my hair, and put on my favorite plum colored lipstick.

While I was doing that, Valerie barged in without knocking. "Hey, be careful where you spray that!" I said as she put a whole bunch of hair spray to maintain her blonde curls. Her hair spray smelled strong. It got worse when she put on her perfume. "Seriously! Don't spray that when I'm around. Ack!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but this is my bathroom, too," she said while applying her light lavender eyeshadow.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I walked out and opened my closet. What I saw was horrifying. My half was gone and all that was left was Valerie's bright wardrobe. "Valerie! What the hell did you do with my clothes!"

Her head peeked out from the bathroom door. "I hid them. Though I did put out an outfit for you on the outside of your door," she said while putting on her earrings and winked.

I walked over to my door and opened it. On it was the outfit like she said it would be. There was a cotton candy pink shirt that said "Girly Girl" in hot pink cursive, skinny jeans, a lavender leather jacket, and a pink headband. Since I was about to be late, I had no other choice but to put it on.

When I finished getting dressed, I ran down stairs to grab a quick breakfast. On the table was a plate with a cinnamon bun and a black water drinking bottle. It was one of those with a built in straw. I took the bun off the plate and bit into it. The frosting was warm, sugary, and gooey. Delicious. I took a sip of my drink. O positive. It slipped easily down my throat. It had a sweet metallic taste that was heaven. "Hey, I've alway wondered: what _is_ it that you drink in that cup?" Valerie said from behind me.

I hesitated. "Um, it's a special kind of cranberry juice." I hated lying to her about my secret. And she was the closest person to me. She made a face at the cup. She _hates_ cranberry juice.

We were interrupted by a loud honk. "Hey, Val! Raven! Hurry up and get in the car!" That was our older brother, Shawn. We grabbed our backpacks and hurried out the door. "Wow. Rave, you look just like Valerie. Well, your outfit anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Shawn."

* * *

"Well, here's you first day on tenth grade, girls."

"Actually, it's only for us. Everyone else has been here for like a month or a couple of years," Valerie said to our brother. I rolled my eyes and put one more layer of sunblock on.

Valerie got out from the back. Before I could follow her, Shawn grabbed my arm. "Make sure you be careful. And that my sister's safe. And try not to spill the blood either. People might get the idea that your a serial killer. Or a vampire." Yeah. He knew my secret. I nodded and got out.

The hall way was really crowded. Most people were getting their stuff out of their lockers and/or talking to friends or enemies. "Ah, Miss Foster, it's nice to finally meet you." I turned to see the principal approach me.

"Oh, yeah, hi. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Sorry you couldn't get to take the tour around school last week with your sister. It was a really nice, hot day. The sun was really bright. Anyway, I found only two people that have all of the same classes as you. Unfortunately, Meredith c- hey young man no running in the halls!- couldn't make it to school. The other one did. He wouldn't be my first choice, but he was all I could do."

"That's fine. As long as I get to my classes,right?" I said, a small smile forced itself on my face.

"Yes, good. Oh there he is right now."

I turned around once again and saw a pale, dark haired boy coming our way. "Hi, Principal Snelgrove," he said. The principal looked at him with a slight disgust.

"Hi, I'm Raven Foster." I held my hand and forced another smile.

He shook it."Vladimir Tod. It's nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy. Chapter two. Yayyyy! Great news! I finally read the last book of this series. Finally! It. Was. Amazing! Like, *SPOILERS*, I freaked out when I thought Snow died. My heart started shrinking. I was surprised that Vlad's dad was kind of the bad guy but not exactly at the same time. I mean, he was doing what he thought was right. Didn't end up so good for him, right. So, Vlad doesn't put Joss in the hospital...again. On to the chapter now;)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Okay, let's see...first period is...health?!" The last thing I wanted was to lose my appetite. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I grabbed my textbooks and notebooks from my backpack , and put everything else in my locker. Then I noticed something in my backpack. A note. It was from Mom:

 _Hi sweetie. I hope you have a nice first day of school! I forgot to tell you that Valerie had hidden you clothes in my room. Which is obviously the last place you'll look. Anyway, I managed to put in an outfit in your bookbag for you to change in. I know you absolutely hate whatever Val picks out for you. It's really not your best style. Good luck today!_

 _— Mom_

I looked inside my backpack to find the clothes she spoke, or wrote, of. "Yesssss," I silently whispered.

"Hey, Raven. You ready to go to class?" Vladimir asked from behind me.

"Yeah. I just need to go to the bathroom first."

"Okay. You know where it is right?"

I nodded. "I saw it on the way to my locker.

"Okay. But hurry. Late bell rings in seven minutes," he said, then turned around and walked over to a boy that was talking to a girl in pink. I could see Vladimir hesitate and blush as he approached. It was adorable.

Anyway, I made my way to the bathroom and got redressed. I put on a black shirt that had one of my favorite bands on it: PVRIS (pronounced as paris). Then I put on my favorite dark gray skinny jeans, my black hoodie, and a gray beanie hat on my head. I also put on one of those black lace, half armlength glove things. I walked out of the bathroom stall and looked at my self in the long, bathroom mirror. This outfit definetly matched dark, thick lined eyes and my dark lips. I felt like my self again.

I walked out and looked for Vladimir. "Hey. You're Raven, right." I looked up to see a boy with light hair.

"Yeah. That's me. Who are you?"

"I knew it. I'm Henry, by the way. Vlad was looking for you. You were gone longer than he'd expected you to be."

"I got a bit lost. That's all.'' I looked behind him and saw Vladimir come our way. I smiled and he smiled back. Henry turned around to see his friend.

"Hey, man. I found her for you. Though she doesn't look exactly the way you described her,'' Henry said.

Vladimir shook his head. "Don't worry , Henry. It's her.''

Henry checked his watch. His eyes widened. "Three minutes 'till the bell guys! See you at lunch.'' Then he darted down the hall towards his first period.

Vladimir looked at me. "I hope you're a fast runner. Follow me.'' We both dashed to our first class. Made it in just as the bell rang.

"Mr. Tod, Ms. Foster, glad you both could join us. Please take a seat.''Andso we did. I sat on the end of the back row, closest to the door. Vladimir took the middle seat in the second to last row. "Okay, class. Our first unit of health will be..." I got out my special notebook and started writing in Elysian code. Luckily the lights were off as the teacher showed images of unnecissary things to show on a blank screen and a projector. He was talking about g-g-golands and other g-g-g-gross things. This is why it's important to bring a ''special''notebook to class and sit in the back row people! I sighed and -started to write:

 **(/)(|/\\)(-)(\/)(\\\\\\)(|-|)(-|-)(-)(-|-)(-)(|\|)(\\\\\\)(||)(|||)(|\\)(\/)(-|-)(|\/|)(|-\\)(/)(\\\\\\)(-)(|\|)(-|)(/)(\\\\\\)(-|-)(|\/|)(-|)(/)(|\\)(|||)(|-)(/)(/)(\\\\\\)(/)(|-)(|\/|)(\/)(|\/|)(-|-)(|\|)(|-)**

 **(-)(|\|)(-|-)(|/\|)(-)(|\|)(\\\\\\)(|||)(|-)(\\\\\\)(/)(|-\\)(|\\)(-)(-\\)(\\\\\\)**

 **(-|-)(-\\)(|||)(|||)(|)(\/)(-)(-)(|\|)(-\\)(/)(|-)(|||)**

 **(-|)(\/)(|||)**

I sat back in my chair and smiled. I did good. It was only my fourth time using Elysian code. It was fun, in a way. But it was pretty difficult to remember.

* * *

The school day seemed to go on forever! Geometry wasn't very fun. English wasn't either. I was actually happy that lunch seemed be longer.

"Hey, Raven! Why don't you sit with us?!" I looked to the left to see Henry waving for me to come over.

I walked over and took a seat across from him. "Where's Vladimir?"

"Our teacher had to hold him back. He got sent to the office. Some kid named Joss bothered him and they got into a weird argument about a pencil,'' I replied.

"Oh,'' he said bitterly,''that's my cousin."

"Oh. Well, sorry. He got detention. I don't know about Vladimir, though.

"No. Joss deserves detention.'' I gave him a confused look. "He's been a _really_ bad jerk lately.'' I nodded.

Henry looked over my shoulder. "There's Vlad right now.'' I turned around to see Vladimir. He looked pretty pissed off. Hepulled a hair back harshly and sat down next to Henry.

"Your cousin sure takeshis job seriously,'' he said sarcastically. "He poked me with a pencil, which of couse scared me since he had staked me- ow!Dude!" Henry cocked his head towards me. Vladimir, noticing mefor the firsttime since he got there, said, "Oh, heyyy Raven. Didn't see you there. We were talking about this video game. I was the vampire and Joss was the vampire killer. Hehe. How's your day so far?"

"It's okay, I guess. Like any school day, pretty much. Except a school day in Bathory high. It's different here. I really don't like the principal.''

"I don't think anyone does. So help them if they do.'' Vlad smirked.

"Anyway, what's the deal with you and Principal Snelgrove? I've noticed he's not very fond of you."

"Well, you see, in the sixth grade I was , and still, picked on. One day, the bullies pushed me pretty hard, I had accidentally bumped into one of the teachers, she fell on the floor, and broke her nose. Ever since then, Snelgrove has never liked me. He sees me as a...trouble maker, I guess you could say." He gave a dramatic sigh. Henry and I did, too. We shook our heads and I put my hand over my heart.

"Pity," I said in a terrible British accent.

Henry laughed. "Hey, how about we get to know you and you get to know us?"

I nodded in agreement. "Sounds good."

Vladimir gave a small smile. "Sure. Okayyyyy, sooo...what things are you good at?"

"I'm good at...ice skating, and playing video games. Though I'm not very good at drawing, dancing, and driving. I've tried it before. I did get my license, but have been pulled over 3 times two months ago.I'm also bad at cooking, waking up early and being on time to class." I pulled out my lunch box. I had a peanut butter and strawberry jelly/blood sandwich, a double chocolate brownie, and my bottle filled with O positive. "What about you two?"

Vladimir stared at my food in shock. "What? Have you never seen a brownie before?" I joked.

"No- I mean yes. Ahem, sorry. Where were we?" He laughed nervously "Um, I am not that great at many things. Umm, I'm good at being avoided by most people. But I really suck at gym, video games, math, being on time to class, and standing up to bullies."

It was Henry's turn. "I'm amazing at getting a kiss from almost every girl in school," he wiggled his eyebrows and winked. I stuck out my tongue and flicked a piece of my brownie at him. It his his face and he caught it in his mouth. "I'm terrible at _not_ geting a kiss from most girls."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Favorite color?"

"Well, for me it's two. Black and red," Vladimir replied.

"Lime green," Henry said.

"Mine are blue and silver," I said. After that we talked about a few more stuff. As I was talking to Henry about video games, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vladimir take a bite of my sandwich. "Vladimir! Don't!" But it was too late.

He chewed. He raised his eyebrows. "AB negative. Good." He leaned in and whispered as he said it.

I opened mouth to say something, then snapped it shut. I sighed. "How did you-"

"I smelled it. Why are you here, Raven?" His state was cold. He obviously didn't trust me anymore.

Henry raised a finger. " Ummm, guys, I'm totally confused. What's going on. One minute you guys are okay, then Vlad is being...weird."

"She's a vampire Henry."

"Half vampire, actually," I corrected.

Henry and Vladimir looked at each other. "You mean, you could be the-"

"Pravus? I don't think so. The Pravus has to be born from a human, my mother was a vampire. My father was human. Also, the prophecy states that the Pravus is a 'he' if you've heard it before. Also, he is capable of ruling over the vampires and enslaving the human race, or something like that."

"Then, what exactly are _you_ capable of?"

* * *

 **Dun dun DUN! I really hope you guys are liking it so far. I really really want to thank those of you who either reviewed, favorited, followed, or all three of these. It means soooo much to me! Love you guys! Until next time!;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOooo, new chapter! Yayyyyy! I hope all of you had, or are having, Happy Holidays!**

* * *

"I honestly have no idea of what I'm capable of. I just know that I can do anything an ordinary vampire can do. Well, kind of, anyway," I said

"What do you mean by 'kind of.'" Vladimir raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I kinda get these...visions? For example...you see that kid right there?" I pointed to some kid with glasses and a camera.

"Eddie. What about him?"

"He's about to fall and spill his cherry slushie all over his shirt. Watch." Vladimir looked over to the kid named Eddie. Nothing was happening yet. He sighed very impatiently. Just as he was about to turn back around, Eddie slipped on a water puddle, threw his lunch tray in the air, and his cherry slushie went all over his shirt.

Vladimir shrugged. "So? Anybody could've predicted that. One last try. And if that doesn't work, you _will_ answer every single question I ask you."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Your uncle...Otis? Yeah. He's going to propose to your Aunt Nelly, perhaps next year. And...hold on, I just got something else...never mind."

"I knew it! But what was that last part?"

I took a shaky breath. _I can't tell you. It could mess everything up. People could, well more people could die,_ I said in his mind.

 _Prevent, prevent what exactly?_

"Ahem. Guys, can youstop doing that weird mind thing. It creeps me out. You're just staring at each other, barely blinking. Like, it looks very disturbing." We both looked at Henry.

"You know what? I'm gonna go get fourths." Henry stood up and walked over to the cafeteria line where people got seconds. Or in Henry's case, fourths.

Ilooked at Vladimir and met his eyes. He quickly looked down and ate his food. I ate mine as well. As I was about to take my last couple of bites from my sandwhich, I felt something cold and wet on my head. It spread to my shoulders and down my shirt. "Agh! What-"

"Ohmigod! I'm so sorry! I just came over to talk to Vlad, but accidently spilled my soda. Clumsy me." I looked up to see that same girl from the hallway earlier. She had chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and was dressed in pink from head to toe. She looked at Vladimir and gave him a sickly sweet smile. "So, Vlad, are you going to the Snow Ball this year? I heard it"ll be better than any other year." She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. She looked down at me and smirked. "You might want to get cleaned up. Soda can get really sticky." I rolled my eyes and quickly ran to the bathroom.

When I got there, I washed my hair as good as anybody could in a school bathroom. I washed my face with a wet paper towel. I looked in the mirror. Meh, I did my best. I walked back to the cafeteria to collect my stuff. Thankfully, school was about to end. After I got my things, the bell rang and I went straight to my locker. "Hey, Raven." I turned around to see Henry. I nodded hello. "Vlad is going to this place called The Crypt. He's making me go and wanted to know if you would like to go as well?"

"What's that?"

"It's a place where goths hang out." He looked a bit irritated.

"I'm not really goth. But I'll give the place a try. I'll go. As long as Vlad doesn't annoy me about any vampire stuff."

"Great! Since you and I really don't know the place, we can try to find our way around. You might have a better chance at fitting in, but oh well."

I closed my locker and followed Henry outside to where Vladimir was standing. He was leaning against a black Dodge. I assumed it was Henry's car because Vladimir would probably be inside it already. I was right. Henry pulled out his car keys from his coat pocket. He clicked a button and the doors unlocked. "Get in guys."

I got in the back and Vladimir sat in the front next to Henry. I pulled out my phone and called my mom. "Hello?"

"Hey mom. It's me Raven. Is it okay if I hang out with friends? I did my homework during class."

Some how, I could hear my mom think through the phone. "Hhmm. Is this a guy friend or is it a girl?"

I felt myself blush a little. "I-it's a guy and his friend...who is also a guy.''

Vladimir turned around in his seat. "I have two friends that will be there that are girls. Don't worry."

I nodded. "He says he has two friends that are girls that I'll meet. You don't need to worry, Mom."

She sighed. "Okay. Be back by at least eleven thirty. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I looked up at Vladimir. "I have to be home by eleven thirty."

Vladimir sighed. "Lucky. I have to be home by ten. Nelly won't stop treating me as if I were still a younger kid."

I laughed. "Wow. She's just looking out for you. But she could at least let you stay out a little bit later. So, who exactly are these two girlfriends of yours."

"Friends that are girls, and their names are Snow and October."

Henry laughed just a little bit. "Hold on. Snow, October, and Raven? Wow! It was the middle of _October_ and the _Snow_ was falling hard as the _Raven_ crowed through the night _._ Perfect trio. I'm sure the three of you will get along well. Don't you think so, Vlad?"

Vladimir laughed. So did I. "Oh, Henry, make a left right-"

"Wait!" Henry put on the breaks."Make a left or a right?"

"Make a left _here._ Sorry, I forgot not to use those two words in a row with you. Oh, and, try not to hang around October too much. Kristoff has jealousy issues."

"Don't worry. I'll just hang with Raven. We're both gonna try to get used to the place." We drove on silence for the next five minutes or so.

"Henry, the Crypt should be around the corner. Yep. Right there," he pointed to a dark building that looked small from the outside. There was a sign that said "The Crypt" in dark swirling letters.

I could barely hear the music, which had a lot of bass, from the outside. "Looks fun." I was pretty excited. Maybe this could be the place that I could hang out in during boring family time. I love my family to death, but sometimes they can be very annoying. Plus I can meet new friends. That _is_ what my mom and dad wanted Valerie and I to do, after all.

We got out of the car. Vladimir and I started walking towards the door of the building while Henry double checked the car doors to make sure they were locked. Vladimir looked back at Henry. "Dude, relax. Nobody's gonna steal your car. Stop going around your car ten million times and come join us."

Henry stared back up at Vladimi. "You can never be too careful, Vlad. Plus, if something bad happens to her, my dad's gonna kill me. She's my special angel from Car Heaven. I want to spend as much time with her as possible before my dad gets to me about something valuable I broke."

I gave him a look. "It's a _she_? You need help, Henry."

* * *

"The Crypt" was a really good place to chill and talk to your friends. If they're goth or something like it, that is. When we walked in, Vladimir led us down a slanted hallway. The walls and floor were blood-red. We turned at the corner at the bottom of the hallway and into the actual club. It was beyond amazing.

The floors and walls of the place had been painted black. I looked around and noticed that there were no windows at all. Although the corners of the room had velvet drapes that were like a plum or eggplant purple. The walls also had a whole bunch of picture frames on them. All of them completly empty. I looked over to see a bar that seemed to be the heart of The Crypt.

"Over there." Vladimir pointed to a group of goth sitting on couches. We went over and Vladimir introduced us. "Raven, this is Sprat,'' he pinted to a skinny boy eating the sugar of a Pixy Stix,"Andrew.'' He pointed to another boy who had eye that were really heavily lined with eyeliner. He looked like the human version of a racoon. "October.'' I looked over to see a girl with dark eyes. She waved at me. "Snow," he pointed to a girl with raven black hair and very pale skin. "And he is Kristoff." I looked at the silver-haired boy. He didn't lok too happy to see Vladimir.

There was a moment of silence. Vladimir sighed. "Everyone, Raven. Raven, everyone." All of them, except Kristoff, said hello. He just nodded hello.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

The girl with the dark eyes, October, smiled. "You too. How about you, Snow, and I get away from the boys for a while and get to know each other better?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. Sorry Henry, but I really do need the girl time."

Henry, who was behind me, nodded. "That's fine. I'll just here and watched everyone else have a good time. Nobody needs me anyway." He gave me a fake pout. I just rolled my eyes, smiled, and followed October and Snow to the bar.

When we sat down Snow smiled and held out her hand for me to shake. I did. "I'm so glad Vlad invited you. It's nice having another girl in our group. Hanging out with October got a bit boring." We both laughed. Including October.

"Can I help you fine ladies to a drink?" We looked up to see a pale goth on the other side of the counter with dark blue hair and thickly lined eyes.

"I'll have an orange soda." October smiled at the guy.

Snow turned back to me. "You should really try the vampire energy drink. It's delicious. We'll have two vampre energy drinks." Snow was faster than my mouth. I didn't want to be rude, so I just kept quiet. The goth nodded. In about two minutes, he came back with our drinks.

I hesistated before taking a sip of my drink. It obviously didn't taste like blood. Sure looked like it, though. It was _very_ sugary. It was okay. "It, um, tastes good," I offered. Snow nodded in agreement.

When we finished our drinks, Snow and October dragged me onto the dance floor. "I really don't dance much guys."

October rolled her eyes. "Come on. This song is almost over. Can you at least dance to the next song?"

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." The next song wasn't filled with a lot of bass. It wasn't a gothy song eiither. That's why I liked it. I knew this song by heart. "Yesss. I know this song."

'What is it? I'm liking it so far," Snow asked.

I grinned. "It's calle Fire. It's by the band PVRIS (Paris)." We danced for the next four hours, with two breaks. Each one an hour long. When we were finally tired, we joined the boys at the couches.

I sat in between Vladimir and Henry since the other seats were taken. Vladimir smirked. "Looked like you were really having fun."

"It really was. This place is awesome!" I turned my phone on to check the time. It was 9:30. Still got at least two more hours. We spent the next ten minutes talking. We all got to know each other pretty well. I knew I was going to like this place alot.

When Sprat was in the middle of a sentence, we heard glass break. Everything got quiet. It turned out that one of the goths had dropped a glass cup. But there was something else. A smell. A sweet, delicious, and metallic smell. The smell of... A positive. I felt my fangs elongating. I ran my tongue over them I started to slowly get up. I felt a hand on my arm. "Don't," the voice whispered in my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up at Vladimir. " _Don't,"_ he said again, with more force this time.

"Sorry. But luckily, I still have my drink from earlier just in case." I pulled my 'water' bottle from my hoddie pocket. It was half filled with O positive. I took a long sip. "It's better than A positive, anyway." I smirked. He nodded in agreement. I heard his stomach growl. "I don't have a spare. Sorry."

Henry walked up us. "Hey, guys. It's about time we get home." I checked the time. It was 9:45. I'll be home earlier than usual.

We said good bye, exchanged phone numbers, and left. The ride was about ten minutes long...I think. Then again, I really wasn't paying attention. We dropped off Vladimir first since his house was closer. His aunt, Nelly, met him outside on the steps in front of the porch. As Vladimir made his way towards the house, his aunt looked over at the car, smiled and waved. Henry and I waved back. Before Henry pulled out of the drive way, I climbed into the front next to him and put my seatbelt on.

I gave him the directions to my house. It was two or three blocks away from his house and Vladimir's house. "Okayyy. Now take a right here and my house should be the sixth one on that side." I pointed to the left. When we reached my house I got out of the car and thanked him.

He smiled. "Any time."

"See you at school." He pulled out once I reached the porch. I unlocked the door to my house and walked in. A delicious smell hit my face. Double chocolate chocolate chip cookies.

"Did I just see you with Henry McMillan?" I turned to see my sister, Valerie.

I nodded slowly. "Yeeesss? Why do you ask?"

"No reason, really," she said sarcastically, "just that my sister got the chance to hang out with _the_ most popular guy at our school. Where were you guys, anyway?"

"Oh, his friend invited both of us to go to this cool, er, goth club in town. Of course, Henry is the only one who could actually drive well out of the three of us. To me, they seem more like brothers." I waited for her to say something. She stayed quiet for a moment. Wait a minute. Did I just sense jealousy in my perfect sister?

I changed the subject. "How was your day?" I moved over to the couch to sit down.

Valerie smiled. "It was amazing! Besides some classes, of course. I am now friends with some of the popular girls in our school. You know Meredith and Melissa, right? Meredith is the one that is dressed in pink from head to toe. Melissa is her BFF."

I had this feeling that my eyes narrowed when she mentioned Meredith. "Oh. I may have met the Meredith girl in an unfortunate way."

Valerie raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." I stood up and walked to the kitchen. There were cookies, fresh from the oven, sitting on the counter. They seemed to be calling out to me. I grabbed the four largest ones and went upsatairs to my bedroom. Since my mom wasn't downstairs, I assumed she was taking a shower. I ate one cookie and put the rest on my lap as I got my laptop out. My friend, Luna, had tried to video chat me earlier. I decided to return her call, even though I really wanted to pass out on my bed.

It took six seconds for her to answer. "Hey, Raven." Her face popped up in the screen. It was a little blurry. Luna had cinnamon brown hair with dark pink streaks, dark brown eyes, caramel skin, and burgundy colored lips.

I smiled. "Hey. How are things?"

She sighed. "Well, good. But it's not the same without you. It's a lot harder trying to keep Killian out of trouble. And Kyle is still the same. I really miss having you around, Rave. What about you? Are things good in Bathory? Make any friends, or get numbers from any cute boys?"

"I actually did make a couple of friends and got their numbers, yes. Two are girls, and four are boys."

"Oooh. You must have pictures for the caller ID thing, right? Let me see!"

"Okay, okay. Just give me a sec." I reached over to get my phone. I put the photos up to the computer camera. "That's October. That's Andrew...Vladimir...Snow...Henry...and Sprat. The other guy that I met is _very very_ antisocial. His name is Kristoff. I met Henry and Vladimir at school and the others at this goth club called _The Crypt_. It's pretty awesome."

"Cool! But that Henry guy doesn't seem very goth. Like, at all."

"He's not. That's why. His friend, Vladimir invited us. Also, Henry's the only one that could _actually_ drive."

Lunanodded. "It would've been a disaster if you drove. I still regret the day I got into a car with you. That truck almost ran us over. And we almost ran over that light blue bug. It was one of the most terriffying moments in my life." She laughed a little. Probably at my driving that day.

"Shut up." I playfully glared at her. If playful death glares were possible.

She laughed a bit more, then changed the subject. "That Vladimir guy seemed pretty hot." I did _not_ like this new subject. "Don't you think so? You're lucky. The boys back home haven't gotten any cuter."

I could feel my face redden a bit. "Honestly, Luna, I think it's a little creepy that you're calling a stranger cute."

"I said _hot_."

"It's still creepy."

"Besides, he's not a complete stranger. I know what he looks like."

I made a face. "So? You haven't met him. For all you know, he could secretly be a serial killer."

"He's not a stranger to you. Don't you think he's cute?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"First of all: We're just friends. Second of all: Don't do that weird thing with you're eyebrows. It's scary."

"Not as scary as you in the mornings. And I'm not buying th whole 'We're just friends' thing. Anyway, did you get to tell your sister about that little secret of yours?" Yes, Luna knows my vampire secret.

I bit my lip and thought about my answer. "Well, we've been pretty busy with the move. And-"

"You've lived there for almost a month, now. If you don't tell her soon, you might end up pushing her away forever." She had a point.

"Okay. I'll tell her tomorrow." _Or next month,_ I thought to myself. "Hey, I'll talk to you later. I have take a shower. Bye.

"Bye." Then the screen went black. I got up and took a shower. When I finished, I put on my favorite black pajamas that had Kid Flash on then from my favorite kid show: Young Justice. That was pretty much the only cartoon I watch whenever I have nothing else to do. Which happens a lot.

I said goodnight to my mom, dad, Valerie, and Shawn before I went to bed.

* * *

Valerie and I decided that we walk to school the next day since we woke up earlier than usual. The breeze that surrounded us was cool and crisp. It felt good. Valerie didn't say a word to me this morning at all. Actually no one did this morinig. I wonder why. "Hey, Raven," someone whispered. I turned around to see my old friend, Emma.

I looked back at my sister. "Hey, I'll be right back." But she just stared ahead blankly and kept walking. I gave her a confused look, but turned around to walk over to Emma.

She was gone. I caught sight of her as she ran into the woods. "Hey, Emma! Wait up!." I ran into the woods after her. I followed her until she stopped in the middle of the forest. "Emma, what a-"

She ran at me with lightning speed, and pinned me to a tree. Her hands wrapped around my throat. "What are you... _doing_?" I managed to choke out.

"You could've saved me. But you let me die. You _killed_ me! On purpose." Then I remembered something: Emma was dead.

"No, you don't understand. I tried to save you. I fought. But they played a trick..on me. A good...and cruel...one."

"You still had a choice."

"Yes, b-"

"You weren't smart enough to see that trick. i tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. Now I'm dead because of you," she hissed. "Now you're gonna die the way I did: Slowly and painfully!" Emma brought out a dagger. Half of it was made of steel, and the other half was made of wood. She stabbed me in my stomach, then my shoulder, my leg, the right side of my chest. Slow enough for me to feel every cut. Every last one. Then the dagger somehow turned into a wooden stake. I was lying on the ground. "See you in Hell," Emma whispered, then stabbed me in my heart.

* * *

I woke up screaming. I thought I saw Emma standing at the foot of my bed, but when I blinked, she was gone. I looked at the time on my clock: 4:45. I threw my covers off and went dowstairs to get a warm drink of blood. My brother was in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Coffee is supposed to wake you up, Shawn. Not make you go to sleep." I warmed up a mug filled with AB negative.

"It actually makes me sleepy when I don't need it. And I don't need it right now because I am fully awake. This will make go to sleep. Hopefully."

I scratched my wrist. I took interest in my tattoo: **(|-\\\\)**. The outer letter was an "R": (|\\) And the inner letter was a "C": (-\\) So I guess that my real last name started with a "C". Not an "F", like my adoptive last name, Foster.

"I meant to ask you," Shawn started ,"why do your eyes change color like that?"

I took a sip of my drink. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever you touch your tattoo, your eyes changed color." He raised an eyebrow.

I ran over to the mirror in the hallway and touched my tattoo. My eyes changed into a bright yellow-green color. And I could've sworn that I saw fire glowing in them.

* * *

"Fire?" Vladimir gave me a disbelieving look.

" _Yes_! I'll prove it to you." I touched my Mark.

His eyes widened. "Okayyy. I heard my Uncle Otis and Vikas talking about something like that once. I think it's called a Khadesh, or something like that. It's pretty much the opposite of the Pravus. It's like this spirit that lives in some vampire...half vampire, actually. Like the Pravus was born in a half vampire. But the Pravus represents cold, and the Khadesh represents heat, or green fire. The Khadesh used to be a crazy spirit. Some might even say mad."

I slammed my locker shut. "I'm not mad or crazy."

"I know you're not. But that spirit thing _is_." We started walking towards health.

"Can we talk about this later? I didn't sleep very well last night, and I have way too many things going on inside my head."

"Sure. Did we have any homework last night for math?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"I forgot to do it!" He looked a little nervous.

"Sit in the back and do it in homeroom. That's what I did in my old school. I would give you the answers in your head, but I'm not sure if I got half of the answers right. Sorry."

When we got to homeroom, our teacher wasn't there. Instead, there was a sub. She had pale skin, black hair, and dark blue eyes. "Hello, class. I'm your substitute teacher, . Your teacher has some assigned work for you. I'll pair you up with partners. I will also allow you to listen to music. If all of you finish, we will watch _Psycho Slasher Chainsaw Guy From Hell 2_!" Everybody cheered. smiled. "Quiet down. I will now assign you to your groups. "Mike, Chelsea, and Melissa...and finally Vladimir, Raven, and Meredith." I kinda zoned out on the other groups. Hhe. Wait... _Meredith_?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys! I am SO sorry for the long wait. I've been very, very busy. Please forgive me! I love all of y'all. Please enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

I stood up from my seat and walked across the room to where Vladimir and Meredith were. I awkwardly sat down next the brunette Barbie doll and squirmed uncomfortably in my chair. Meredith smirked. "Oh relax, Raven. I won't bite," she said in that sickly sweet voice of hers.

 _Yeah, but I_ certainly _will,_ I thought to myself. But, I gave her a bright smile anyway. I caught Vladimir looking at me. He raised an eyebrow. He had read my mind.

 _You know, I find it very rude that you were going through my thoughts, Vlad,_ I told him angrily inhis mind.

He smirked and replied: _My bad. It won't happen again unless I have your permission to._

I smiled at him. _Thank you._

"You know, the sooner you guys stop staring at each other, the sooner we can finish working on this," Meredith said impatiently.

"Why of course, Your Royal Highness," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

I looked up from my paper and raised both of my eyebrows. "What? Oh, I said that Number One is 'C'."

Meredith nodded. I heard Vladimir chuckle and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shake his head as he circled the answer for the first question.

•••

Vladimir and I had taken a seat in the first row of the class when had put on _Psycho Slasher Chainsaw Guy From Hell 2._ It was a very good movie. It made me wish I had seen the first one. The scenes were very murderous…..and absolutely bloody. My stomach growled when the crimson liquid splattered all over the screen. I heard Meredith yelp in the back row. I turned around and saw she was covering her eyes. There was a nail filer in one of her hands. I silently laughed to myself and went back to enjoying the one movie that was making me hungry at the moment.

The bell rang and almost everyone groaned in annoyance. "We were just getting to the good part!" A boy, Tyler Marks, said.

I sighed in disappointment. I grabbed my stuff and started to walk to gym. I heard heavy footsteps and looked behind me. I saw that Vladimir was trying to catch up. I laughed when he reached my side. "Coach would never believe me if I told him you could run this fast."

He ignored the comment. "So, it turns out that your dad and my aunt work at the same hospital."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Really? That's cool."

"Yeah. Nelly invited you and your family over for dinner tonight. She knows about the whole vampire thing. You said your family does to right?"

"Um, just my parents and my brother. Everyone else doesn't know."

"Oh, okay. So, I guess there will be no interesting conversations then, huh?"

"I guess that depends on our parents. They may decide to tell embarrassing stories about our childhood."

Vladimir laughed a bit. "I guess. Oh, and since today's a Friday, you can come home with me and we can have a horror movie marathon with Henry. _If_ that's okay with your parents. Also, Aunt Nelly wants to get to know you some before the dinner."

"I'll ask when school ends." We both walked into the gym just as the bell rang.

" . Mr. Tod. So glad you can join us. Put your gym clothes on meet us outside. We'll be running the entire class. Move!" The coach said. I _hate_ gym class.

"You must be Vladimir's friend. Raven, right?" Henry's cousin said as he ran up to me. This was the fourteenth lap and he didn't break a sweat. I was jealous. My back was soaking and my hair was flat against my face.

"Yes, why?" I asked between breaths.

"I'm Joss."

"I know."

"Let's get to know each other, shall we? Starting with you. Any favorite hobbies?" he asked. He sounded like he wasn't even running.

"Um, I like ice skating. Do video games count?"

"Sure. Are you good at them."

"Some would consider me a pro. You? Any special talents?"

He seemed to ponder for a bit. "I'm a very good hunter. I'm good at combat skills and can throw knives. I have amazing aim."

"A hunter you say? What's your prefered weapon? I like using my bow and arrows at home." I knew he was a Slayer, so I tried to come up with something to say after he would tell me his answer.

"I prefer using a wooden stake," he said as if that were the most normal hunting weapon.

I did my best 'That's hilarious laugh'. "So you hunt vampires? That's a new one. I've heard of people killing vampire _bats_ for fun. Have you found any of those blood suckers yet?"

His chuckle made me very uncomfortable. "Yes, actually, Vladimir is one."

"Stereotypical, are we?"

He shook his head and laughed. "You're one, too."

I tried to act surprised or something. "I-I am? How can you tell. I think I would know if I were a vampire."

"Your pale skin. How you always bring your lunch from home every day. How Vladimir doesn't act strange around you. And, I can smell the sunblock on you."

I glared at him and he smirked. Then I laughed. "You're funny, Joss. I like you." _What am I doing?! I should've just ignored him from the start._

 _That's exactly what you should have done, Raven,_ I heard Vlad's voice in my mind.

 _What did we talk about earlier?!_ I scolded.

 _You're with Joss. And I'm on the other side of the track. Do you really expect me to ignore him being around you when he has a wooden stake hidden in the sleeve of his work-out jacket?_

I then realised for the first time that Joss hadn't moved his right arm at all while we were running. I went through the thoughts in his head. I guess he felt my presence in his mind because he snapped his head in my direction and gave me a death glare/stare that was deadlier than my own. He was planning on killing me later that day!

* * *

"We really shouldn't be walking from school today. Not with Joss on the hunt," I said looking around. "You should call your aunt and tell her to drive us the rest of the way."

It was winter and the sky was already darkening. It was only 3:45. This _had_ to be the weirdest day of the season. "My aunt's house is not that far. It's the sixth one to the right."

"Fine. But-" Just then, all the air was knocked out of me and I flew into a tree. My back hit it's trunk hard. Luckily, my bookbag save me. I stood up and stumbled, blinking dots out of my eyes. I looked up and saw that Vladimir was knocked out unconscious.

"A hit like that should have knocked you out." The Slayer kicked my stomach and I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw that it was Joss standing over me. His stake ready to draw blood and death.

"What did I do to you?"

"You're a vampire. It's my job to kill your kind." He grabbed me by my neck and pulled me up against the tree. His grip was strong. "Look, you seem really nice, but don't take this personal. It's just business." He grinned evilly and raised his stake.

The last thing I remember is everything turning green, and me screaming in rage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 **(Third Person P.O.V.)**

 _Green had turned to red and she attacked, losing all control_.

Now she was back, completely aware. Her head was pounding and she stumbled back, Vladimir grabbing her shoulders to steady her. "What the hell was _that?_ " He asked, eyes wide. He'd regained consciousness only minutes after being knocked out.

Raven winced. She was aching all over. "I don't . . . I don't know. It's only happened once before, I think it's the whole Khadesh thing." She felt dizzy. After a few seconds, she recomposed herself and Vlad let her go. She looked around and frowned slightly. "Where's Joss?"

"He tried fighting you. I managed to hold you off long enough for him to run."

"How long was I like that?"

"I'd say about a good ten minutes." Vladimir sighed and picked up his backpack from the ground. Raven assumed it fell off while he was trying to control her. "Let's go. My aunt must be worried sick."

* * *

Dinner wasn't interesting. Raven ate in silence for the most part. Henry and Vlad talked about some new video game— Vlad glancing at Raven every so often. Valeria had continuously made attempts to flirt with Henry. It wasn't like he minded, which he did not whatsoever. He just thought the girl was a bit too . . . ditzy for him.

"How are you liking it here so far, Raven?" Nelly asked, bringing her out of her daze.

Raven swallowed her rice before answering. "It's nice," was her quick reply. _Minus being attacked by some paranoid Slayer,_ she added in her head. Her parents made good conversation with Aunt Nelly, and—at a point—Raven chatted with the guys and her sister.

Once she was at home in bed, thoughts of Emma and her powers took over her mind. She was restless. That power up had left a strange effect on her, just like last time. Except this was worse and Raven didn't know why.

»«»«

They still had the same substitute in their homeroom class. Her name was Ms. Cavanaugh. "Or just Ms. C will do fine," she'd told the class. It turned out their previous teacher had retired without warning. Ms. C would become their permanent teacher since she was well educated in that department.

While they did class work, Raven could _feel_ Meredith's glares burning the back of her head. She tried her best not to turn around and glare back, but she wasn't in the mood.

Class seemed to drag by, but eventually it was time for lunch. "Okay, what's up?"

Raven blinked a few times and looked at Vlad. "What?"

"I said what's up. You haven't said a word since we got here and you barely touched your food," he said, looking her over carefully.

She merely shrugged. "Just thinking is all." Joss walked past her with a glare, which she returned twice as hard. She turned to Henry. "No offence, but I _really_ want kill your cousin."

Henry shook his head. "I don't care right now. He hasn't been the greatest person ever. Sorry about what happened yesterday."

"Whatever," she mumbled and continued to eat her food, which were leftovers from the night before.

After hesitating, Vladimir spoke. "Raven, has that . . . ever happened before?"

She barely glanced at him. "Has what happened before?"

He rolled his eyes. "You _changing_ yesterday."

Raven took a few seconds before answering. "Once. A few years back."

"What happened?"

"My friends and I, we were attacked. It was another vampire, he was hungry and wanted to feed. I got angry and lost control." She began to bend the stainless steel fork in her hand, a fire seemed to burn in her eyes. "I-I killed one of my friends and injured the other vampire enough to make him run away. It's a miracle my friends still stood by me." She laughed bitterly. "I hate this. What I am; this _monster._ I want to get rid of this _thing_ , but I can't. It's who I am."

Vladimir was silent, taking in her words. He shook his head. "That's not who you are. You aren't a killer, okay? We'll find a way to help you control that. I'll talk to Otis. I'm sure he knows something."

Henry interrupted Raven before she could speak. "Hey, how did you get away with killing your friend."

" _Henry,_ " Vlad warned.

"It was filed as an animal attack. Bear. We had a lot of those where I was from." Raven stood. "I'll see you two later." Then she walked away.

Vladimir stood up to go after her, but Henry stopped him. "Dude, give her space."

The halfling looked at his friend. "But she's upset."

"And people like being alone when they're upset."

Vladimir sat down after having second thoughts. He had this strange feeling in his stomach about Raven and her being the Khadesh. It bothered him a lot and it made him somewhat . . . angry.

* * *

 _The woman's piercing blue eyes scanned the twisted woods. The cool breeze nipped at her skin and a chill went up her spine, feeling his presence. "You're on time. What a surprise," she said, an almost obscure smirk resting on her face._

 _The man merely grunted, glaring at her. "Has she agreed?"_

" _I haven't gotten the chance to speak to her yet. But I will soon."_

" _'_ Soon' _," he mocked. "And when will that be?"_

" _When I earn her trust. Patience, Marcas. If you want the Pravus dead, you must make common cause with me."_

" _My patience is running low, Mila."_

 _She turned to him. "I will get her to agree. Don't worry. I just need you to keep your desperate ass out of my business."_

 _In less than a blink of an eye, he had her pinned against a tree, his hand gripping her throat tightly. "Mind you, dear, this was_ my _idea and_ my _plan. You're just a puppet here."_

 _Mila chuckled darkly. "Oh, darling, you've got it all wrong._ I'm _in charge here." Her eyes flashed an iridescent green and Marcas let her go, yelling in pain as he clutched his stomach and fell to his knees. "You're my little marionette." She kneeled down to his level. Mila lifted his chin with her finger, enjoying the pain in his eyes, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "_ Don't _forget it."_

* * *

 **Hey loves! I'm not dead. Hope you enjoyed! I've missed you guys!**


End file.
